Mecha Melissa
(Note: Currently incomplete! Check back later for updates!) (better known as Mel) is the robotic doppelganger of Melissa Craw built by Dr. Eggman for the purpose of team support and in-the-field repairs, as well as being a test-bot for various prototype technologies. ''Appearance ''Version 1 Mel's first body was merely a modified Metal Sonic with a custom-built head, albeit somewhat sloppy in its construction. Her head was brown, with a silver plate-metal beak below segmented screen-eyes. She had light brown plate-metal "hair" that arched upward in the front and sloped down to the back of her head. Her beak and hair were jagged and rough, and her irises were red. Like mentioned, her body was that of an old Metal Sonic that was painted to have a yellow torso and legs, brown arms, and pink feet to match Melissa's then current outfit. ''Version 2'' Mel's second body was still built out of an old Metal Sonic, this time much more professionally. Her head remained nearly the same, though her beak and hair were no longer plate-metal. They were smoother, but still a bit rough, and her irises were still red. Her body still had that traditional Metal Sonic look, but it was more up-to-date than her last one. Now the legs were blue, the torso and arms were white, and the feet were still pink, matching her counterpart's new look. ''Version 3'' Mel's third body was fully custom-built from the ground up to better suit her purpose. Her head was still the same, though her beak and hair were now perfectly smooth, and her iris color had been changed to sky-blue. Her body was specially re-designed with her purpose of in-field repairs in mind; her arms were thicker, housing smaller extendable arms that can perform various tasks. Her torso was more feminine, ditching the turbine intake and replacing it with a single silver strip, as well as adding several compartments to hold small spare parts like screws. Her coloration remained the same. Version 3.5 Mel's fourth- and current- body didn't visibly change as drastically as with other upgrades, but functionally it was the most advanced. Her head is exactly the same as Version 3, though her hair is slightly longer. Her body is the most advanced and flexible it's ever been, while still keeping to her purpose. Her torso now has a large ball-joint in the center, and her forelimbs have extendable pistons in their centers. Her feet were changed to connect to the leg in the back, and her turbine was changed to be outside her torso, connecting to it via an articular joint. She kept her mini-arms and storage compartments, but due to her limited need to be in combat, she was comparatively empty to her comrades. Her coloration remained the same. ''Personality Mel is a bit of a two-sided coin. On one side, there's the sweet and likable "good girl" that does whatever she can to help those she cares about, often making good friends with people she'd otherwise attack. And on the other side is the evil robot she was built to be, following her boss' orders without question, uncaring for others and enjoying any destruction or despair she causes in the process. It's a conflict of Personality vs Programming that makes her question herself and her morals whenever she thinks about it, which fortunately isn't often. History ''((I'll fill this in later...)) ''Relationships Relationships Mel has with other characters. ''Good * ''Neutral'' * ''Bad'' * ''Appearances ''Canon * ''Noncanon'' * ''Roleplays'' * ''Tech Various prototype technologies that have been installed in Mel for testing purposes. *'Holoprojectors'''- *'Gravitational Manipulators'- *'Collapsible Arm-Mounted Crossbows'- *'Miniature Repair Arms'- *'Scanners'- ((List incomplete. Details to be provided.)) ''Skills Replace this text with some info about the character's skills, if they have any. Skills are generally something that the character has learned to do. A skill can be learned by any character that puts their mind to it. You may list them, but be descriptive with the list items. Weaknesses *Like most machines, high voltage can be very dangerous to Mel. *Strong magnets are also dangerous. *As are extremely high- and low- temperatures. *And sand. Gallery ''Feel free to add to this gallery! Mel_Wiki.png|Mel's old infobox art Mel_academy.png|Mel as she appears in the Chaos Academy roleplay Chibi-ish Mel.JPG|Mel drawn in a chibi-ish style Trivia *Mel was originally created so that the X Android could have someone to be in a complicated relationship with, much like their living counterparts. *I plan on her themes being orchestral mixes of Metal Sonic's Theme with motifs from Sonic 2's Hidden Palace Zone. **However, working HPZ into MST has been needlessly difficult. **The themes provided are pre-existing midis that I modified in FL Studio. Category:Characters Category:XophPsycho Characters Category:XophPsycho's Pages